Living, Dying, and Surviving
by NamikazeXUzumaki
Summary: This is a story about an average individual who impacts a group of people's lives. Through exceptional self-sacrifice Minato Namikaze changes the lives of those around him. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

My girlfriend(XxSeRaSxaLuCaRdxX) Gave me "The Look" when I told her that I didn't put a disclaimer. So I gave in immediately . (What? She's cute AND scary when she makes the look guys!)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story, as they belong to the creator(s) of Naruto. I am by no means claiming to own the rights of any character, object, or anything for that matter involved in the Naruto Series. Thank you! :D

It was excitement that filled the morning air. The new school year was to begin at last! The thoughts of a fresh start filled his mind as he quickly got out of bed.

His brand new Seigi Kyuusei High School I.D. Read "Minato Namikaze" which was shining as he hung it over his neck by a lanyard. "Junior year already," he smiled as he thought aloud, "This is going to be awesome!"

He rushed to the bathroom to tame his beastly hair, which was messy after a long and restless night. He was far too excited to sleep, and stayed awake all night.

He stared at himself in the mirror, notifying every error that he found in his appearance. His expression reflected his dissatisfaction.

"I wonder," he began, "If there's a single girl out there for an ugly guy like myself?" He was brushing his teeth after he had previously straightened his golden blond hair.

"What the hell am I saying? Of course there's someone out there! I mean, girls say 'hi'to me all the time!" He naively answered himself, as he posed in the mirror. As he often did when making an attempt to gain some self-confidence.

He ate his breakfast as quickly as he made it. He then grabbed his backpack and rushed out his front door. The morning sun hurt his eyes as they adjusted to it's brightness.

He noticed the young Itachi Uchiha waiting next door for his bus. He looked very happy, though somehow Minato felt a deep sorrow within him.

"Morning, Weasel-kun!" Minato greeted Itachi, using a familiar nickname.

"Ah. Morning Minato-sempai." Itachi replied maturely.

"Waiting for the bus?" Minato asked, while trying to sound more mature.

"Hai." Itachi quickly answered, smiling; this made Minato look like the child.

"Are you excited for your first day in the fifth grade?" Minato asked just as quickly.

"Ah. I must do well to honor my clan, and set a good example for Sasuke-kun." Itachi answered impressively. Which was very typical of an Uchiha.

Annoyed with how cool Itachi looked in comparison to himself, Minato simply replied, "Well, do your best today! Goodbye Weasel-kun!"

Itachi dismissed him with a respectful bow. Ending the conversation looking far cooler than his sempai.

Minato ran to school as fast as he could. Because of his vibrant character, he arrived at school thirty minutes early. He was looking for a familiar face. Anyone he could talk to, for he absolutely feared solitude in such a large crowd.

Everyone appeared to have friends besides himself in the crowd.

"Shit. I probably look so lame right now!" he thought to himself. His heart began to race nervously as he searched anxiously for anyone he was familiar with. He didn't know anyone there, and he desperately wanted to go hide somewhere.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He felt a shock run down his spine.

"What the fu-" he stopped himself when he saw Jiraiya-sensei standing before him.

Jiraiya greeted him loudly, specifically to embarrass the vulnerable Minato, "Ah! Why it's Mina-chan! Good morning! Say you shouldn't talk to your favorite teacher that way! Where are your friends Mina-chan?"

Minato, now utterly embarrassed, greeted him and slowly walked away.

He arrived in his first period class, "Advanced Placement Pre-Calculus" letting out a notably depressing sigh. He was still quite embarrassed and wanted to be left alone. As he sat down he began to quietly pout to himself.

"I wonder how many people saw that? Kusa! I'll never make any friends at this rate! Not to mention find a girlfriend!"

He sat through the regular class introductory bullshit for all of his morning classes. He had heard it all before; it was the same every year. He really didn't care. All of the other students looked just as bored as he did.

When the lunch bell rang, Minato said "Fina-fuckin-ly!" and rushed outside. There were hundreds of people outside. He felt quite hopeless as he saw no familiar faces. An expression of loneliness was on his face.

He left to the park, with a sad smile on his face. "Oh well... I guess I'm a loner this year too!" He frowned sarcastically while accepting the inevitable truth.

Suddenly he heard a scream that came from a nearby an alley-way on the way to the park. It was a scream that was filled with terror. Someone was in trouble. His heart had skipped a beat, and was now racing.

"Shit!" he suddenly ran to the alley-way as fast as he could. When he arrived his eyes widened in horror. A girl was being pinned down by two men, while being groped by a third. The expression on her face looked so hopeless. Minato felt her pain in his heart.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Minato quickly shouted, while executing a hand-sign. A radiant yellow flash lit the alley-way. He had instantaneously knocked the two men holding the girl. The sight had struck fear into the heart of the third man.

Minato then turned to him and asked in a very cold tone, "Are you afraid? Do you feel hopeless?"

He began to approach the man, who answered with a plea "Wait! Please don't hurt me! I can explain! I-" "Shut the fuck up." Minato silenced him, and followed up by punching the young man's throat as hard as he could.

Minato slowly turned to the girl, who looked quite frustrated and terrified. "What's your name? I heard you screaming, and came is quickly as I could. Are you hurt?"

It took her a moment to regain her composure. "My name's Uzumaki, Kushina! And I didn't ask for your help! I-"

"Your shirt is all torn up." Minato interrupted, in a very concerned tone, "Here. Take mine." He removed his shirt, which revealed a black muscle shirt underneath, and offered it to Kushina. She looked very surprised.

Then embarrassment had struck her when she had come to the realization that her breasts were showing.

She covered her breasts while quite embarrassed at this point. "Why are you looking!" she asked as she snatched his shirt. As she put it on, she smelt his scent. "It smells really good." she thought.

"I'm keeping the shirt as payment for letting you see my breasts." she excused herself.

Minato could tell that she was quite flustered, and trying to hide her feelings. "Baka. It's okay to cry you know?" He said with a gentle smile on his face while helping her stand up. She noted that he as being very careful with her.

It surprised her. No one had ever shown her such compassion or care. Finally, she asked in total confusion, "Why?...Why are you... I mean... Why did you help me? What's your name anyway? Why are you-"

Minato interrupted her with a warming embrace. "My name is Namikaze, Minato. I helped because you needed me. Kushina-san. You no longer need to be afraid. It's okay now. You're safe." He smiled as he stared into her eyes.

For the first time in her life, Kushina felt that she was safe. Safe in the arms of Minato Namikaze.

She followed him back to school. She couldn't help but notice his attractive body. His back was perfectly shaped. His arms were perfectly toned. She was really impressed.

She blushed, as he turned to her and said, "Kushina-san. Please meet me tomorrow in the morning outside of the cafeteria."

She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes sir!" He then smiled back, and finally left to his own class. She had barely met him, but she was already falling in love with Minato.

She walked home by herself. She smelled Minato's shirt. It was blue, with designs all over it. It smelled of Axe body spray. The fragrance appealed to her. She let out a smile.

She sat by herself in her empty house, eagerly waiting for the next day. She was hugging Minato's shirt. Clinging to it.

She started to feel the pain of solitude, which led her bottled emotions to flow out.

She began to weep in loneliness. Kushina had no family, or friends.

The hope in her heart, and Minato's shirt were her only possessions.

The hope that he would still be there tomorrow.

The hope, that Minato Namikaze gave her.


	2. Chapter 2

My girlfriend(XxSeRaSxaLuCaRdxX) Gave me "The Look" when I told her that I didn't put a disclaimer. So I gave in immediately . (What? She's cute AND scary when she makes the look guys!)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story, as they belong to the creator(s) of Naruto. I am by no means claiming to own the rights of any character, object, or anything for that matter involved in the Naruto Series. Thank you! :D -  
-

Minato hadn't slept well. He had prepared for school an hour in advance. Yesterday's memory remained in his head. It reminded him of his childhood. A loud scream woke him every night of his life since then. It was the shreik of terror that

his mother gave before she was killed. He was born without his father around, so he had no parents around. Despite this fact, the Uchiha clan often looked after him, since they were his neighbors.

It was about time for Minato to go to school. He wanted to go early, because he had not forgotten about meeting Kushina. Before he left, as usual he prayed at his mother's shrine. He made it one year after she died, as a present to her.

After a few minutes, he conluded the prayer with "... Watch me."

He was jubilant as he rushed out the door. Itachi was waiting for his bus outside as expected.

"Itachi-kun, good morning." Minato said calmly, which surprised Itachi. "Good morning, Minato-sempai." Itachi honored Minato's respectul greeting. "How do you like the fifth grade?" Minato asked, his respectful tone continued.

"Something isn't right." Itachi thought before his response, "It's good so far. How is the eleventh grade?" "Better than expected." Minato said and smiled. Itachi said nothing at first, as he thought to himself "He's very different today."

Finally, Itachi's bus arrived - which broke his silence - and they said their goodbyes. Minato quickly headed off!

He was running, to prevent being late for Kushina. He was close to school and only needed to pass a few blocks after the Elementary School. He always cut through because it was faster. To his surprise a man was persuing two students.

He had recognized the man right away. It was Danzou. "This doesn't look good at all," he thought, "I'd better watch carefully."

One of the boys he recognized to be an Uchiha, though he didn't know his name. The other boy had a mask that covered from his nose down to his neck, and his hair covered his left eye. It was very peculiar to Minato; mask boy's hair was gray!

Danzou had forcefully grabbed the young Uchiha and tried to grab his eye. However the masked boy cleverly used the replacement jutsu, and took off running with the Uchiha. The two boys were fleeing evasively from Danzou. The Uchiha looked very

frightened, which filled Minato with curiosity as he watched them. The Uchihas were usually very brave, and emotionless people, so it was rare to see such fear. Meanwhile, the masked boy was very calm and alert.

The boys had reached a fenced off area within the school, that was fenced off for construction. Chainlink fence topped with barbed wire surrounded them on 3 sides. Danzou had them cornered, and Minato detected the man's killing intent.

Minato quickly seeked out an area that was safe to place a tag before he tried to help the boys.

Meanwhile, the masked boy was unafraid. He made a few handsigns before grabbing his own wrist. A blue electrical current erupted into his grasp. "Chidori." the masked boy whispered. He rushed Danzou with remarkable speed. Unfortunately,

he was not fast enough. Danzou had out-classed him in speed, and pinned him to the floor without being touched by the masked boys strike. He now held a knife to the masked boy's throat. Probably trying to negotiate with the Uchiha.

"Holy shit. He's really fast." Minato said, now watching from a classroom. He had placed a tag for his Thunder God technique on a desk, and quickly ran to the boys' aid. He knew that their time was running out against someone like Danzou.

The masked boy had been fighting Danzou only for a few minutes, and he was already severely injured. The Uchiha was in a more critical condition. A kunai was stuck in his side, and blood was flowing to the floor.

The Uchiha's breathing started to sound more and more difficult. The masked boy finally got struck to the ground by Danzou, and was unable to get back up. Though he had put up a good fight, the Uchiha lay unprotected.

Danzou approached the young Uchiha, and once again grabbed his eye. Without any hesitation, he plucked it right out of it's socket. Blood gushed from the boy's eye as he let out a scream of agony. His scream rendered the masked boy hopeless.

"Gomenasai, Obito-kun... Gomenasai..." the masked boy whispered, with tears in his eyes. He slowly stood up, and once again performed the proper seals. He was in no condition to use the Chidori, but still continued. He rushed Danzou once more.

But disaster struck; the technique didn't form! Danzou prepared to end the masked boys life, making a tiger seal. "Katon, Goukakyuu no-" Minato appeared in an instant and interrupted his fire technique, "Rasengan!"

Danzou was sent flying. Just as quickly as Minato appeared, he grabbed the two young boys, and vanished.

The scene in the classroom was grim, and Minato and the masked boy felt helpless. Obito had nearly bled out, when he finally said, "My sharingan. I want Kakashi-kun to have it. Thank you, for trying to save me... Kakashi-kun."

Obito's smile faded as he let out his last breathe. "Hai." Minato said quietly, trying to hide his tears. Obito was dead. Minato turned to Kakashi, whom to his surprise was not crying. Kakashi just stared at Obito's lifeless body in silence.

"Kakashi-kun," Minato said, which drew Kakashi's attention onto him, "Sumimasen. Let me see your left eye."

Minato had been raised around the Uchiha clan, and because of this he had witnessed this ritual several times throughout his childhood. He knew how to give and take the Sharingan.

"Hold still." Minato said, as he moved the hair from Kakashi's face. He quickly performed the simple ritual. "You need to keep it closed for awhile. Opening it will waste your energy." Minato instructed. Kakashi simply nodded.

"You will have to wait here for the Police and Ambulance." Minato began, "I'm sorry. But I really need to go." Kakashi looked and him and just said, "Hai."

Minato quietly left the school. He suddenly remembered Kushina, and went from walking to sprinting desperately. "Shit!" he exclaimed while he checked the time, "It's almost time!"

Time was not on his side. By now she had already been waiting for Minato for fifteen to thirty minutes. He simply hoped that she wasn't early, since he didn't like to keep people waiting. He knew the consequences of not being there on time.

Meanwhile, at school outside the cafeteria, Kushina sat alone outside waiting for Minato. The campus was crowded, and the people that saw her only glared at her. Mostly though, she was avoided desperately. She wasn't diseased or anything.

Everyone had hate in their heart for her, or at least those who knew that she was a Jinchuuriki. She had not done anything wrong. However it was the demon sealed inside of her against her will that killed many people in the past, and caused

her to be hated and neglected by her parents. The people around her always seemed to visualize her as something close to a monster. They ignored the fact that she was not the real monster.

Kushina washed Minato's shirt before she went to school, and she was wearing it. It matched nicely with her black and blue Tripps, and black Converse. Her long red hair looked beautifully straightened. It was parted so that it covered her

left eye. Her eyeliner was flawless.

She had been waiting half an hour for Minato before she finally stood up."I knew it was too good to be true." she thought, now very disappointed. "I doubt he even really cares. Of course he doesn't care. Nobody cares..." she started to cry.

As she was walking aimlessly, she began to think. "why?" she began in her thoughts, "Why can't I have anybody? Everyone else always seems so happy... I... What did do wrong? What the hell did they do that I didn't!" Her crying grew louder.

Her eyeliner got into her eyes, and her tears carried it down her cheeks. Somewhere in her subconscious she was very upset; she had worked very hard to look good today. She never usually thought of herself as a pretty girl. Though,

today she thought that she might have looked (God forbid) a little pretty.

"You know," Minato's voice startled her, "You really look so cute when you're crying!" Minato said and began to laugh. She tried to hide that she was crying, and immediately turned red. She threw a rock at him and it hit him in the face.

He fell to the floor comicly. He only stared at her in surprise when she began to lightly shout at him. "You... IDIOT!" she scolded, "How long were you watching me? Where the hell were you! Is that blood on your hands? Why is that there!

Explain yourself! I-" Minato interrupted her as he stood up, "For while. It's kind of a long story, I'm sorry. Someone was bleeding. Will you go out with me?" he ended his short explanation with a surprise.

Her expression went from frustrated, to surprise, finally to happy! "Yes! I would love to!" she squealed in happiness. Minato responded by giving her his first kiss. He held her until the bell rang. Kushina was the happiest she had ever been. 


	3. Chapter 3

My girlfriend(XxSeRaSxaLuCaRdxX) Gave me "The Look" when I told her that I didn't put a disclaimer. So I gave in immediately . (What? She's cute AND scary when she makes the look guys!)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story, as they belong to the creator(s) of Naruto. I am by no means claiming to own the rights of any character, object, or anything for that matter involved in the Naruto Series. Thank you! :D

There was a giant fire covering an apartment building. Several floors were engulfed in flames. Suddenly something had crushed the left side of the building, and it came crashing down. The young Minato opened his eyes and was surprised when he saw that he was saved.

The roof of the apartment was coming down on him, but someone had saved him. He turned his head to his left, and then to his right. It was almost unbearable to see the horror all around him. All of the homes of his friends had been demolished. His own home had fallen to the ground.

He heard screams echo across the horizon. Fires all across the city had lit the night sky. Their light revealed the ruins of a once large city. The forests in the outskirts, that stretched to the mountains had been scorched.

Minato slowly stood up. He was so distracted by the fires, he was almost entranced. He turned around, and let out a gasp when he saw it. It was as tall as the mountains in the distance. It's gigantic red eyes glowed brighter than the fires around him.

The beast sent its claw swiftly down to crush the remains of the apartment complex. Minato was too slow to avoid it. But a man appeared out of the shadows and grabbed Minato, evading the powerful strike. Minato felt the temperature slowly drop while his eyes were shut.

When he opened his eyes he saw a group of people standing around him, led by a white haired man. It was Jiraiya. The entire group looked frightened. Minato saw that his mother was among them, but was too afraid to speak to her. He really wanted to be held.

He listened to the group's conversation, hoping that they could save everyone and make everything okay again.

"We need to buy the Military some time." Jiraiya began with a determined look on his face, "We need to hold a barrier and restrain the Kyuubi to a small area away from the city. Tsunade is trying to get more military forces involved. I will be helping with evacuation.

Until more help arrives I'm afraid that you will have to distract the Kyuubi. Remember, the Kyuubi Kitsune is not an ordinary beast. Do not underestimate it's intelligence." Jiraiya paused, "Are there any questions?"

"Hai," Minato's Mother quickly drew Jiraiya's attention, "Who will be the new host?" Jiraiya's expression reflected the grief in his heart. He answered, "A little girl. She's no older than Minato-kun." She looked at Minato and made a sad face, "I see..." she replied.

They all dispersed, leaving Minato by himself at the park. Minato simply looked at the beautiful green grass that surrounded him. He layed his head down and stared at the bright full moon above him. He fell asleep.

About an hour later, he was awakened by a loud roar that could be heard for miles. He was immediately terrified. He had never heard anything like it. The beast was approaching him, as he sat alone. It was looking right at him. It's gaze seemed to cut through him.

The beast raised it's claw, preparing to strike Minato. It's claw came down with great speed. Minato was frozen in fear, and there was no way he could avoid it. He thought for certain that he was going to be killed.

He closed his eyes and shut them tight as he screamed as loud as he could.

He felt somebody push him. When he hit the floor, he heard the loud crash of the claw landing right next to him. Debris was scattered everywhere. Minato opened his eyes to the sound of gurgling. It was his mother who was laying beside him. Her eyes were wide open.

The life had faded from them as they stared right at Minato. Blood was oozing from her mouth. Her lower half had been completely smashed off. The remains of her organs were leaking from her body. Her bones were piercing through her skin.

A pool of blood covered the ground around her.

"Mommy..." Minato said quietly. "Mommy... Wake up." He carefully said as he tried to lie to himself. "Wake up..." He shook her, as his voice squeaked. Blood was getting all over his clothes.

"Mommy... Please... Please wake up... I'm scared..." Tears filled his eyes as he slowly sat a few feet away from her. He stared at his mother's body, subconsciously hoping for her to get up.

A claw came crashing down on her corpse, splashing blood onto Minato's face. His eyes widened, and he felt his stop momentarily. He let out a small gasp as tears ran down his cheeks.

The beast lifted it's claw, revealing the pool of blood, bone, and guts that was now Minato's mother.

"No! Mommy!" Minato screamed in pure horror.

Minato woke up, covered in cold sweat. He was still crying and shaking alone in his room. It was 4:21 AM. His throat had closed up from his panic attack. He remembered to breathe through his nose, as he needed to every night since that day.

He fixed his hair, got dressed, ate breakfast, and finally prayed to his Mother's shrine.

"Mommy... I'm so sorry." he ended with tears in his eyes.

Though it was on 5:13, he headed outside. He was surprised to see the Uchiha's were waiting for him. They asked him to come with them to their house, and that it was very urgent.

Minato knew that he was about to be scolded, when they stopped in the courtyard. "Minato-kun. You have disappointed me. You gave a young boy outside of the clan our family's power, failed to stop Danzou, and furthermore, you failed to save Obtito!"

Itachi's father shouted. Shouting was normal, because he was a strict father. The courtyard grew quiet, the stone floor was still wet from the morning dew. The sound of the fountain's water echoed throughout the housing complex.

"Explain yourself to me. Why didn't you act immediately, and save Obito? Why did you hesitate?" Mr. Uchiha demanded, his voice growing louder. "Sir. There are no excuses for my failure. Danzou had no openings, and I was simply too slow to defend Obito. Gomenasai."

Minato answered very formally, and bowed to Mr. Uchiha apologetically. "I see. And why did you pass the Sharingan on to some child, not born of our clan?" Mr. Uchiha responded. "It was Obito's Shi No Ganbou(Death Wish) Sir." Minato answered with a hint of remorse in his voice.

He recalled Obito's last words, and looked to Mr. Uchiha for a response. His face looked ashamed, which surprised Minato. "I see. Your actions were indeed noble, Minato-kun. But I can't simply let this go unpunished. I must ensure that you learn from this, Minato-kun.

Obito's parents are very depressed because of your misaction, you know." Mr. Uchiha declared. "H-hai." Minato replied, with a guilty expression on his face.

"As punishment for your failure, I will no longer be paying for your rent, nor will I offer you any sort of financial aid." Mr. Uchiha announced. Minato's expression reflected how worried he became by hearing those words. "But, sir. I don't have a job! I can't-"

"We, cannot break tradition, Minato-kun." Madara coldly interrupted as he walked into the courtyard. Mr. Uchiha was immediately silenced. Minato felt uneasy, because killing intent flowed out of the man like a river. Madara had never approved of Minato. He hated anyone

who was not of the Uchiha clan. He broke the awkward silence, "However. Perhaps there is a way for you to, atone, for your failure." Madara's statement surprised everyone. He had never been one to show any sort of mercy.

Minato's face reflected his interest. "Sir. Please, what is it that you want me to do?" Minato carefully asked, noticing the silence of the courtyard. Madara's expression looked pleased. "You must kill Danzou. After doing so, bring me the Sharingan that he has stolen."

He was so blunt, and he did not even hesitate with his words. Madara smiled and stared into Minato's eyes. Minata felt a cold chill run down his spine. "H-hai." Minato replied and bowed to Madara, who quickly dismissed him.

"Kusa... This sucks." Minato thought. "I can't kill anyone, I'll go to jail!" He said aloud in a pouting tone. He walked down the street, when out of nowhere, "Yo." Kakashi greeted him. Minato jumped and turned around. Kakashi looked joyful, but Minato responded with an annoyed expression.

"Oh hey. How are you?" Minato asked joyfully, exposing Kakashi's false joy. "Fine I guess. What did you want to meet me for?" Kakashi replied. Minato was rather surprised at how awkward the conversation was. For it was Kakashi that met him here.

"Well..." Minato tried to look cheerful, "I just wanted to give you this." Minato presented a special knife to Kakashi. "I made it as a token of apology. I hope you find it useful. Gomenasai." Minato bowed to him. "Ah. Arigatou, Minato-kun." Kakashi took the knife, and returned

his bow respectfully. "Ah! Sumimasen! I gotta go! I'll see you later." Minato paused, "Kakashi-kun, don't worry about Danzou." Kakashi's expression was most surprised. "A-ah, hai. Goodbye, Minato-kun." Kakashi replied.

When Minato arrived at school, he was surprised to see Jiraiya was waiting for him. He was leaning against a red brick wall, with a tree next to him, and his arms crossed. The sunlight made his white hair glow.

"Jiraiya-sensei? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Minato asked curiously. Jiraiya's expression looked annoyed and cocky. "What, Mina-chan? I can't say 'hi' every once in awhile? Jeez..." Jiraiya noticed Minato was returning his annoyed expression, and sighed.

"Okay, okay! You got me... Jeez, Minato-kun. I have something very important to tell you about Kushina." Jiraiya announced, taking a long pause.

"Well? What is it, Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato said, growing most impatient. He was very eager to verify if something was wrong. "She is the girl, that the Kyuubi was sealed into." He answered Minato in a very serious tone and continued, "She is a Jinchuuriki."

Minato was shocked, as he recalled what the beast had looked like. He started shaking a little. He hated the Kyuubi for what it had done. It surprised him though, that Jiriaya had not told him sooner. They were very close, so it was unusual for Jiraiya to hide things.

"What will he do?" Jiraiya thought, while carefully watching Minato. "It was sealed against her will. Her parents were furious when they found out, and abandoned her." Jiraiya broke the silence. Minato looked angry and remained silent for a few minutes.

He finally began thinking aloud, "No family... Isolated. No help from anyone this whole time... Kusa. Kushina-chan... You've been hated by some many people."

"He's taking this seriously. They must be much closer than I thought. What will you do with this knowledge, Minato-kun?" Jiraiya thought, still watching Minato. Minato was remembering the pain of being alone. The pain from being hated because he was a bastard child.

He was able to connect himself to Kushina. Though he could not forgive the Kyuubi, he did not blame Kushina for the beast's actions.

Minato whiped his eyes, and finally said, "I see. Well, Jiraiya-sensei... She needs my help. I understand her better than anyone else. I'll definitely do my best to help her." Minato looked very serious. Jiraiya smiled, and punched him in the head.

"Yosh! That's the spirit, Mina-chan! Look at you! Watch out cool guy!" Jiraiya laughed hysterically while Minato held his head in pain.

"Baka-sensei! What the hell was that for! Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Minato shouted and comicly kicked Jiraiya in the stomach.

After a few minutes of play-fighting, they settled down. Jiraiya slowly looked at Minato and said, "She really needs you, you know?... You make her very happy. And a girl like that is rarely ever happy. Minato-kun. Take excellent care of Kushina. I'm counting on you."

Jiraiya smiled. "Hai!" Minato replied and smiled back.

"You've grown a lot haven't you, Minato-kun?" Jiraiya quietly thought to himself, waving Minato goodbye. "You'll definitely change us all one day."

Right on time, Minato was waiting for Kushina outside of the cafeteria. "Minato-kun!" Kushina greeted him pleasantly, with a smile. She looked very pretty. He could tell that she had spent a lot of time on her hair and makeup. He appreciated it, because it made him feel special.

"Kushina-chan! Hey!" Minato returned her greeting and smiled back. "Good morning, Minato-kun! I-" Minato interrupted her by giving her a warm hug. "What's this for?" Kushina asked in a whisper. "Well... No reason really. I just wanted to hug you." Minato replied.

"But, why did you want to hug me?" Kushina asked a little louder, with a look of confusion on her face. "Well," Minato gently lifted her hair away from her ear, then whispered into it, "Because I love you, Kushina-chan."

Kushina turned red, and tears filled her eyes. She hid her face against his shoulder and squeezed him gently. After a few moments she finally whispered, "I love you too Minato-kun."

She looked into his eyes, and suddenly said "B-ba-baka!" she punched his head-in the same place that Jiraiya punched him-and he fell over. "What do you think you're doing surprising me like that?-" Minato, in the background responded with "Oro?" "I almost had a heart-attack!"

She continued her rant in embarrassment. "Oro?" Minato looked at her in genuine confusion. "What?" She looked almost angry. But Minato saw through her. She was really happy. He stood up and smiled at her. "I love you, Kushina-chan." He said quietly and kissed her.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She began to cry quietly. Minato knew that they were tears that had been bottled up for a long time. He held her in his arms, and gently rubbed her back.

They went to class shortly after the bell rang. Unaware of what was about to happen. 


	4. Chapter 4

My girlfriend(XxSeRaSxaLuCaRdxX) Gave me "The Look" when I told her that I didn't put a disclaimer. So I gave in immediately . (What? She's cute AND scary when she makes the look guys!)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story, as they belong to the creator(s) of Naruto. I am by no means claiming to own the rights of any character, object, or anything for that matter involved in the Naruto Series. Thank you! :D

*(Reference to the English Dub)  
================================================================================================================================ ================================================================================================================================

Kushina was fast asleep. Her dreams were empty and filled with void; she was incapable of having dreams. She clinged to

Minato's shirt even in her sleep. Her room was spotless. Just a bed surrounded by polished hardwood flooring and white walls.

Her entire house was this way in exception to the washroom, kitchen, and bathrooms. She was wearing her Guitar Hero pajamas,

which included grey pants and a black longsleeve shirt.

She awoke to a loud thump that came from her roof. Someone was outside. She got up after placing Minato's shirt on the bed,

and carefully snuck outside to identify the source of the disturbance. At first, there appeared to be nothing. She let her

guard down, and headed calmly to the door of her backyard. Just as she grabbed the handle she noticed a small human-like

figure standing behind her in the reflection of the glass on the door.

"What the?" Kushina quietly exclaimed as she turned around. It was a small girl. She had short brown hair, with purple marks

-one on each cheek- on her face. She looked no older than a fifth grader. She was very frightened. It reminded Kushina of

herself when she was younger.

"Hey. What are you doing outside my house?" Kushina asked the girl calmly. The girl looked up at Kushina's face slowly,

"Well... It's because I'm hiding..." the girl answered. "What are you hiding from? What's your name?" Kushina asked her while

trying to sound pleasant. "My name is Rin. I'm hiding from my daddy..." Rin answered, but Kushina noticed that Rin had began to

shake on the word "daddy." "Oh I see... But Rin-san, why are you hiding from your daddy?" Kushina asked her comfortingly.

"If he finds me he is going to hurt me." Rin answered and began to cry. Kushina had a strange feeling in her chest.

"I understand," Kushina heard someone else coming their way, "My name is Kushina. Come on, Rin-san, we need to get inside."

Rin nodded and carefully went inside. Kushina followed her and carefully closed the doors and locked them. They went into the

living room. Rin sat down on a dark blue sofa that formed one corner of the the room. The rest of the room was just polished

hard wood flooring and white walls. Kushina brought Rin some tea and sat down next to her.

"So Rin-san... Why does your daddy want to hurt you?" Kushina asked her carefully. "Well... He does other things too. I

don't know why. I'm always trying my best to make him happy. It never works... When I get home from school he... I don't

know what I'm doing wrong..." She gripped her cup tightly and began to cry. She looked humiliated. Kushina knew that

look very well. Somehow, Kushina knew exactly what Rin meant when she said "other things." She became angry. The thought

that someone else had felt pain that she had caused a storm inside of her to erupt. Their hearts had connected as Kushina

hugged Rin tightly. "I don't need to know anything else. I'll protect you. I promise." Rin slowly calmed down and was

surprised at how kind Kushina was to her.

Hope had filled Rin's eyes. She hugged Kushina back just as tightly. The feeling of the embrace itself had shocked Kushina,

as this was the second person to ever hug her since her parents abandoned her. She heard a knocking that broke the moment

coming from her backyard door. She motioned Rin to stay put and answered the door. Kushina was relieved to see that it was

a small boy with white hair. It was Kakashi, who had been watching out for Rin this whole time.

"Howdy-do*. Can I come in?" Kakashi said aloud while walking into the house. Kushina's had a confused expression.

"Ummm... Who the hell are you?" she asked while rather annoyed by his entrance into her home. "Kakashi Hatake. I'm a friend

of Rin-chan's." Kakashi replied in his sarcastically cheerful tone. "Kakashi-kun!" Rin shouted happily while blushing. She

ran up to him and hugged him. He lost his balance because of her sudden hug and he fell with her on top of him. Kushina was

assured at this point that Kakashi was in fact a friend of Rin's and settled down a little. She just watched them for a moment. She was amused, and asked him why he had come.

Kakashi had explained how he had been observing Rin, assuring that she was safe. This made Rin blush and smile. He had been

following her since she fled her house. He heard her father shouting at her and he immediately began his silent observation.

"Does her father know that she's here?" Kushina asked him while sounding rather unimpressed with his efforts. "Ah.

Unfortunately, he saw her come here." Kakashi answered her with a regretful tone. "You realize what will happen if she goes

home right?" Kushina asked. "... Ah." Kakashi replied as his expression became angry.

Kushina and Kakashi's expressions matched perfectly as they heard the doorbell. They both glared beyond the door. Kushina's

eyes had turned red and began to glow like the Kyuubi's. They both knew who it was that awaited them on the other side.

Rin's father was at the door when Kushina had answered it. "Hello. I believe my daughter is here. I would like her back."

the man said calmly. "Certainly." Kushina said in response. Her voice had been altered by the Kyuubi's power. Though he did

not show it, Rin's father was quite afraid of Kushina at this point.

"I appreciate that you took care of Rin. Please, come over for some tea. I would be honored to thank you properly." the

man's voice was filled with something Kushina identified as "The Liar's Tone." She knew his intentions were devious from it.

"Hai." she turned to Kakashi and signaled him to follow them carefully, and finally closed the door.

They had been walking for a few minutes when they reached Rin's house. When Kushina walked in, Kakashi was waiting in the

backyard, awaiting the man's anticipated dirty move. The three of them sat down at a table. The man poured Kushina some tea.

"I didn't catch your name." the man said as his voice grew colder. "Uzumaki Kushina." she replied calder than him. She grabbed

her glass and crushed it, her nails had grown longer. "As I thought. The Jinchuuriki in my household. Normally, a monster

like yourself wouldn't be welcome here. But you did take care of Rin. I'm afraid that you will have to pay for that glass

though, somehow." the man's dirty voice grew colder and darker as he declared the final scentence. Lines appeared on Kushina's

cheeks and she grew silent as the man approached her. When he tried to grab her, she punched him in the face with great

strength. A loud pop sounded as the man's nose broke. She took off down the hall with Rin and entered her room.

Kushina slammed the door shut, which had no lock. "Typical... fucking sicko." Kushina said quietly as she held the door

with her amazing strength. The man was trying to get in, but he couldn't get the door to budge an inch. He seemed to have

given up, and left momentarily. Rin stared in horror at Kushina, who had started to look more and more like the Kyuubi.

Kushina didn't blame her. Kushina was just as frightened when she saw herself in this form for the first time.

"Rin-chan. It's going to be okay. I'll protect you... I promise." Kushina comforted her and smiled. Her voice was still quite

distorted and startled Rin at first. Though she slowly began to ease up a little.

Just when Rin had finally started to calm down, the sound of a gunshot filled the house. Kushina's stomach had spewed

blood as she feel to the floor. Rin's father had shot her through the door with a shotgun. Rin's father ignored Kushina

and rushed Rin. He grabbed her by the throat and angrily began touching her. Rin was trying to cry but she could hardly

breathe. "Stupid little whore!" her father shouted as he punched her repeatedly and ripped her pants off.

Rin had lost all hope. The wicked man had penetrated her, sending blood down her legs. The man stopped as he heard a

strange chirping noise approaching. A blue flash filled the room. Within the blind of an eye Rin's father was dead on the floor,

with a hole in his chest that bled heavily. He was gurgling as most do when they are killed. Kakashi was now standing in front

of Rin. He looked at Kushina who appeared dead on the floor. His Sharingan began to tear up.

"Rin-chan... Kushina-san... I'm so sorry..." Kakashi said quietly, staring Rin in the eyes sorrowfully. Rin noticed

that he was crying from his left eye. From his Sharingan. Rin was shocked. Kakashi had never cried before. Not once.

"Kakashi-kun... You're crying." Rin said quietly. She hugged him tightly and began to cry with him. Kakashi was trying

to avoid looking at her, as she still had no pants on. He just closed his eyes tightly and cried harder.

They had stopped crying and were both staring at Kushina in remorse. Rin and Kakashi had tears in their eyes. They

felt so guilty; they dragged her into this mess. Kakashi especially, because he felt responsible as the boy. His goal

was simply to protect the girls, and he had failed his comrades for the second time. He was always too slow.

Kushina heard their sobs, and carefully got up. The two children were rendered speechless. Kushina looked around the

room. She saw Rin's dead father, and gasped when she saw Rin was bleeding between her legs. Even worse, her face had

several bruises on it. Kushina started crying and making painful noises with each breathe she took. Her heart felt Rin's

pain, as she stared into the young girl's eyes.

"K-kusa... Rin-chan... Kakashi-kun... I'm so sorry..." Kushina began, "Because of me... Yuo guys were-" Rin interrupted

her, "Because of you, Kushina-san, I'm safe. Arigatou." Rin said with a smile on her face, trying to encourage Kushina.

"But, you're all alone now, Rin-chan. You can't stay here alone..." Kushina replied after she calmed down enough to speak.

"Maybe. But I have an idea. If it's okay, Kakashi and I are alone, and you're house is really big. Maybe we could all move

in together. We'll be like family!" Rin said excitedly. Kakashi nodded in approval of her request. "Family..." more tears

formed in Kushina's eyes. This time they were tears of joy. She had always wanted a family. "H-hai! Family!" she hugged Rin

and Kakashi lovingly and started to laugh and cry simultaneously. They all were crying tears of happiness.

They quickly packed clothes up and any other necessities and brought them to Kushina's house. The rest would have to wait

until tomorrow, as it was already late at night. They had brought all of Rin's stuff. They just needed the rest of Kakashi's

possessions. They all slept in the same bed that night, and Kushina was over-joyed to have the company.

"Night Kushi-chan! Night Kakashi-kun!" Rin said happily before she layed in bed with them. "Night Rin-chan!" Kakashi and

Kushina responded Simultaneously.

It seemed as though everything was finally going to be okay. 


	5. Chapter 5

My girlfriend(XxSeRaSxaLuCaRdxX) Gave me "The Look" when I told her that I didn't put a disclaimer. So I gave in immediately . (What? She's cute AND scary when she makes the look guys!)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story, as they belong to the creator(s) of Naruto. I am by no means claiming to own the rights of any character, object, or anything for that matter involved in the Naruto Series. Thank you! :D

The morning had arrived after the long night, and Kushina had prepared breakfast for Kakashi and Rin before they went to school.

"Have a good day you two! Kakashi-kun! Take good care of Rin-chan, okay?" Kushina said while waving the two kids goodbye.

"Hai! I promise Kushi-chan!" Kakashi replied with a smile as he waved back.

Meanwhile. Itachi was for his bus, which was late. He had already spoken to Minato as usual, who was in a hurry for some reason.

"Something isn't right today," Itachi thought, "The air seems colder. I'd better be careful today. Sharingan!" His eyes turned

red, three black teardrops surrounding his pupil symmetrically.

His bus arrived and he stepped inside. He sat down next to a boy wearing awkward green tights, with a bowl-cut hairdo.

"Good morning Gai-kun." Itachi greeted him with a smile. "Yosh! Good morning, Itachi-kun! Did you sleep well? I have a strange

feeling about today..." He replied with in most peculiar tone. He sounded overly excited about something. "Ah! You too? It's-"

Itachi was interrupted by Gai's outburst, "Indeed, Itachi-kun! Today is a great day! You can feel the precious energy!" Gai

smiled and gave Itachi a thumbs-up. He was very enthusiastic, until Itachi shrugged him off with "Ah... Hai." Itachi ignored him

and just stared out the bus's window until they arrived at school.

Rin and Kakashi were just outside the school when Rin stopped walking.

"Rin-chan? Are you alright?" Kakashi turned around looking most concerned. "Kakashi-kun," she began nervously, "I... I want you

to know... I love you, Kakashi-kun." Kakashi's eyes widened as a gentle breeze rolled in. He froze in nervousness.

"Rin-chan... I-" she interrupted him with a kiss, and skipped happily to class. Kakashi looked disappointed with himself.

"Love..." Kakashi thought while in class. "I... It's weird but I think that I love her back." he silently concluded. He

remembered her father. He clenched his fist and broke his pencil on accident. "Kakashi-san? What's wrong?" Itachi asked him,

looking quite worried. Kakashi was surprised when he looked up and saw that Itachi's Sharingan were staring at him. He answered

quietly, "I have to protect someone that I love. But I don't know if I'm strong enough... I can't see her hurt again."

Itachi was shocked momentarily, as he thought of his own little brother. He knew they feelings Kakashi was experiencing. His

heart connected with Kakashi's.

"I understand you completely. Who is it that you must protect?" Itachi finally replied. "You do? Well... It's Rin." Kakashi

answered him in an intrigued tone. "Hai. It's imperative that I protect my little brother and set a good example for him.

I love him very deeply. Rin-san... She's always really liked you, Kakashi-kun." Itachi's response ded not surprise however

it greatly aroused his interest. "I see... She confessed to me this morning." Kakashi sounded most flustered.

"Ah. It's complicated, Kakashi-kun. But I believe that you can protect her. Especially with that." Itachi pointed to Kakashi's

Sharingan, "You will find it to help in difficult situations. But don't you dare ever misuse it. Shame my Kekkei Genkai, and I

swear I will pluck it from it's socket. Promise me, Kakashi-kun, that you will on use it to protect others." Itachi's sudden

seriousness surprised Kakashi.

"...Hai. I promise, Itachi-kun." Kakashi replied with a very respectful tone. Itachi knew he meant it sincerely, and smiled at

him in response. When the bell rang they went their separate ways.

Kakashi met up with Rin on the playground by the swings. They had been talking for awhile, and Kakashi finally found the courage

to finally answer to Rin's confession.

"Rin-chan." Kakashi got her attention.

"Yes, Kakashi-kun?" Rin replied, anticipating what he was going to say.

"Rin-chan. I just wanted to say... Well... I... I love you too." Kakashi finally said to her nervously.

She kissed him and was laughing happily, he joined her in laughter. They were both blushing, and hadn't noticed the danger.

Suddenly Rin collapsed. She was bleeding from her back; a kunai had hit her.

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan!" Kakashi screamed in terror. He held her carefully and stared at her while trying not to cry.

"Kakashi-kun... It hurts..." She managed to say. Her breathing was apparently pained. She was crying and gasping in pain, as she

layed there helplessly. It reminded Kakashi of Itachi's last words to him:

"You know, people were mocking her today. She had bruises on her face. She also started bleeding in the middle of class. Kakashi-kun.

She really needs someone who can keep her safe. Protect her with your Sharingan."

His Sharingan gained a third tear as he took his shirt and mask off and used them to bandage her wound. "I promise... I'll protect you."

Kakashi said quietly. "Stay here Rin-chan. I swear. I'm going to protect you." he softly commanded her.

"Hai..." She replied quietly while still crying.

A man appeared in front of Kakashi. He wore a white mask with red markings on it. It looked like a bears face.

"Who the fuck are you? And what the fuck do you want?" Kakashi lashed out angrily.

"I am here for that eye of yours. Danzou-sama sent me." the man answered very calmly. He sounded as if he had no emotions.

"Danzou... I see. Come get it." Kakashi replied, taking a fighting stance. "As you wish." the man declared coldly, flipping

out a kunai. The man moved much faster than Kakashi, as expected. However Kakashi's Sharingan gave him the upper hand.

Kakashi was able to exchange blows with the man impressively. He was keeping up. "Have I gotten stronger?" Kakashi thought.

Kakashi blocked the man's knife-wielding arm, and kicked the man in his stomach.

Kakashi was starting to grow to offensive, and suddenly the man was dodging all of Kakashi's attacks, and countering flawlessly.

"Fool." the masked man said as he dashed at Kakashi and stabbed him with a kunai. To his surprise Kakashi had turned to water.

"Nani! A replacement?" the masked man shouted in surprise. The man was defenseless as Kakashi came from below him and nailed him

in the chest with Chidori. "Impossible... Just a kid..." the man whispered as he fell to the floor.

"Now," Kakashi began, "Who are you?"

"Tch... We... Are 'Root.' Don't expect us to value any sort of morals, kid. W-we... Work for Danzou-sama. And... We will, get that eye

of yours!" He threw an explosive kunai at Rin, just before passing out.

"Rin-chan!" Kakashi shouted as he rushed to stop the knife. He hit it with a kunai which diverted the explosive just enough to save

Rin. It exploded next to her, however. She let out a scream. Blood splattered to the floor next to her.

Kakashi immediately rushed to her aid. "Rin-chan? Look at me! Rin-chan, are you alright? Rin-chan!" he began to shout in fear.

Her arm had been ripped open, and she was bleeding heavily. She didn't answer him. Rather, she couldn't. The blast had caused her

to go into a state of unconsciousness. Kakashi started to cry a little from the tragic sight.

When three more masked men appeared, Kakashi was too exhausted to keep up with them. He was taking a beating trying to protect Rin.

When they finally had him pinned next to Rin, he stood in front of her. The three men all made Tiger handsigns, and Kakashi spread his

arms out as he prepared for the incoming fireballs. The three flaming attacks flew at Kakashi with amazing speed. He had braced himself

mentally for his certain death. "Rin-chan... I'm so sorry. I always fail in the end. I couldn't protect you. Gomenasai. For everything."

He opened his eyes to the sound of the flames being burned out. He smelt burning flesh, as he saw Itachi standing in front of him.

Black fire covered one of the men. "Kakashi-san. Take Rin-san and run. I'll handle these two." Itachi commanded while gasping in

pain and exhaustion. His left eye was bleeding.

"Itachi-kun, there's not a chance you'll beat them by yourself. But maybe we have a chance together." Kakashi replied as he stood

next to him preparing to fight.

"Kusa... Any ideas, Kakashi-kun? We really need to hurry, or Rin-san's dead." Itachi finally gave into Kakashi's persistence.

"Just one..." Kakashi answered as he pulled out the special kunai that Minato gave him. He threw it at the floor in front of the men.

Itachi and Kakashi stared for a few seconds and saw that nothing was happening.

"What was that supposed to do?" Itachi asked curiously. "I'm not even sure anymore..." Kakashi smiled as he replied comicly.

The two men made several handsigns. This time it looked like a combination of wind and fire. It flew at the two boys, who countered

with their own fire jutsu's. As their defense didn't hold for long, they were pinned between the two men.

"This looks bad." Itachi said calmly. Kakashi just nodded in agreement. The two masked men used a series of rigged shuriken to

entangle the boys in wire. "It seems we are trapped, Kakashi-kun." Itachi stated the obvious, and Kakashi grew annoyed.

"I have one more idea." Kakashi finally said. "Which is?" Itachi replied with a question. "I think I can use Chidori one more time.

In that time, if you can grab Rin and get out of here then I will try to distract them."

"That simply won't work. Don't be an idiot, Kakashi-kun." Itachi smiled. The two masked men were focusing on forming the proper

handsigns so that they could subdue the two boys. "Looks like we are done for, eh?" Kakashi said to Itachi. "Hai." Itachi replied.

The sound of thunder filled the surrounding area as a yellow flash of light blinded all of them.

"Oodama Rasengan!" Minato shouted as he crushed one of the men under a giant ball of chakra. He quickly turned and covered the other

masked man in shuriken, which cut the wires that were surrounding Kakashi and Itachi. Both men were dead before they touched the ground.

"Minato-san!" Itachi and Kakashi exclaimed in relief.

"Guys! Hurry! Grab the girl and hold my hand now! She needs a doctor!" He shouted at them. The boys did as they were told.

They were all suddenly at a hospital. Minato rushed Rin into the Emergency Room. Itachi and Kakashi were exhausted. They sat in the

lobby. They had foldable chairs. They sat next to eachother in the white room with childishly decorated carpeting.

"Kakashi-kun." Itachi got his attention, breaking the silence. "If I may offer you advice. If you really want to protect Rin-san.

Next time make sure you are between her and the enemy at all times. You should have been more aware of your surroundings. Finally...

Stop foolishly focusing on yourself while in combat. That habit of yours almost cost you her life. Focus solely on your opponent

and the one you are protecting. Understand?" Itachi's voice was serious, yet very sincere and comforting.

"Ah... I noticed these things earlier. I appreciate your advice. Thank you very much, Itachi-san." Kakashi replied quietly.

He was trying to hold in his tears. He always took failures hard on himself.

Minato returned looking relieved. Kakashi and Itachi stared at him, waiting eagerly for him to tell the them news. Itachi was only

interested in how Rin was doing because he knew that she was like Kakashi's Sasuke. Kakashi's heart was beating rapidly. He was

very worried about Rin, and a part of him was actually afraid to hear what Minato was about to say.

"Well...?" Kakashi asked, in attempt to get Minato to spill it. Minato looked at him as if he didn't understand him.

"Why don'you come see for yourself?" Minato replied and smiled. His smile immediately calmed the two boys down. They were all quiet

as they walked to the room Rin was in. The hallway was white, with wooden beams stretching all the way down it's walls. Lights were

placed symmetrically on the roof. Each light spaced about ten feet apart from the next. It smelled like Pinesol and flowers in Rin's

room. She sat in a light blue hospital bed. She was watching the television that was across from her. A window to her left lit the

white room. She was delighjted to see the two boys' expressions as they stared at her in relief.

"Rin-chan..." Kakashi smiled as he spoke her name. He went over to her and they began conversing. Itachi and Minato stepped outside.

They wanted to let them have some time alone together. They both knew it was very important.

"Minato-kun," Itachi said familiarly, which was rather unusual. "Danzou appears to be after the Sharingan that Kakashi and possess."

"Ah. I have a theory about it. Maybe he is gathering their power, in order to get the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." Minato replied looking

very concerned. "No. I don't think that's it. He would not need them for that." Itachi swept away Minato's theory.

"Are you absolutely sure? If he were to gain that kind of power..." Minato asked. He trusted Itachi's word. He knew him to be a good person.

Itachi's heart had always been pure. "Positive." Itachi answered him confidently.

"Danzou... I need to stop him. I should take up on Madara-sama's offer. Whatever that bastard's doing..." He paused as he looked at

Rin and Kakashi. He finished his little speech with, "I just couldn't stand to see another person die because of him... Shikata ga Nai.

I have to kill him, Itachi-kun."

Itachi was quiet for a moment. "It certainly would benefit all of us." Itachi said quietly as he thought of his little brother.

"I hope that the police don't get involved. They would only get in the way. I don't think I can protect them and fight Danzou."

Minato began to doubt himself.

"Minato-kun. You're a strong sempai. I have no doubt in my mind that you will defeat Danzou." Itachi comforted him.

"Besides... It's the only way to settle Kakashi-san's heart. He is seeking revenge, you know?" Itachi declared.

Minato looked shocked.

Minato stared at him, "His heart?... You know about that, Itachi-kun? How long have you been able to feel other's hearts?"

Minato threw these questions at Itachi, who was slow to answer them. "I... Hai. I do. Yes, his heart. Since as long as I can

remember, Minato-san." Itachi finally answered.

"I see Itachi-kun, I-" Minato stop as he heard a familiar voice approaching. He turned around and saw Kushina walking towards him.

She still was wearing her Guitar Hero pajamas, that were stained with blood and torn.

"Minato-kun? What are you doing at the hospital, dattebane?" she stared at him in confusion. Minato tried to ignore how cute she

looked and sounded. "Why's there blood on your clothes?" he asked carefully as he sneaked a peek at her boobs and blushed.

Kushina didn't notice his peeking, as she answered his questions. She explained to him in clean detail what occurred the previous

night. She had to calm him down when she told him that she had been shot. He was simply beyond relieved when she told him that

she was unharmed. He gave her a big hug and kissed her in front of everyone.

She smiled and blushed, "What are you doing, dattebane!"

HE didn't tell her, however, about what he was about to do. 


End file.
